Una flor de oro para recordar
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Nunca entendió por qué le gustaban tanto esas flores que evocaban a la muerte ¡que olían a la misma muerte! Sin embargo esa incógnita sería resuelta unos años más tarde, consecuencia del tiempo y la distancia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola!

He aquí con un trabajo nuevo. Sí, sí, ya lo sé, tengo varios fics más por actualizar, pero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de hacer un nuevo lanzamiento con motivo de las fiestas de Día de Muertos, como cada año he venido haciendo, primeramente en Naruto, posteriormente en Junjou Romantica y ahora debutando en Saint Seiya. Ya sé que las fechas ya pasaron (ya había explicado el porqué de mis demoras), pero para mí es como una tradición y además todavía traigo el espíritu festivo, XD…

Este trabajo con esta temática vendría siendo el séptimo (al menos aquí en ff*net), y el tercero de Saint Seiya.

.

 **Notas preliminares y advertencias:** La historia no ocurre en el universo original del anime ni el manga. Imaginen que ocurre en un pueblito cualquiera. Contendrá shounen-ai, habrá muerte de más de un personaje y O.o.C.

Por otra parte se apegará a la celebración mexicana (no completamente, algunas cosas son de mi autoría) y un poco a la religión católica por su simbolismo, así que si tienen la mente abierta para este tipo de contenidos, pues bienvenidos. De lo contrario todavía están a tiempo de darse la vuelta y buscar otra historia porque no aceptaré comentarios ofensivos ni quejas.

.

Terminada toda esta perorata, me queda por decir que los personajes de Saint Seiya son de su creador **Masami** **Kurumada** , y la celebración de Día de Muertos es **"Obra maestra del patrimonio cultural de la humanidad "** declarada por la UNESCO en 2003.

* * *

.

 **«Una flor de oro para recordar»**

.

 **I.-**

.

Uno, dos, tres… el doblar de las campanas anunciaba la llegada de las ánimas del Mundo de los Muertos. Según la creencia, el muro que lo separaba del Mundo de los Vivos se volvía tan delgado en esa época del año, que podía ser atravesado. Por ello las familias de ese pequeño pueblito de callecitas empedradas y pintorescas casitas, se esmeraban en darle a sus muertos una bienvenida digna de los dioses.

.

Asimismo, y como cada año, algunas personas venían de fuera para visitar a sus familiares, o bien las tumbas de sus muertos. El primero era su caso, pues sus padres tenían algunos parientes, además que este lugar había visto nacer y crecer a su madre. Como esta era la primera vez que sus padres le traían, no pudo evitar mostrar cierta curiosidad al contemplar, desde la ventana del auto, a una pequeña procesión. Algunas personas cargaban con coloridas flores de tonalidades fucsias, blancas y amarillo-rojizas; otras llevaban un tipo de recipiente del que brotaba un humo; unas más portaban estandartes con imágenes religiosas que alguna vez vio en un libro; y el resto entonaba cantos un tanto solemnes, de los que apenas podía entender algo.

.

—¿A dónde van? —le preguntó a su madre.

—Al camposanto, cariño —respondió ella con dulzura—. Le dan gracias a Dios por permitirles a sus difuntos venir a visitarlos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió temblorosamente, al tiempo que su curiosidad se convertía en temor— ¿Van a salir de sus tumbas como…?

—No, no, hijo… —le corregía su padre, esbozando una sonrisa— Sólo vienen en espíritu…

—¿De esos que mueven y tiran las cosas…? —a decir verdad ver tanta TV lo había influenciado.

—No, cariño. Ni son zombis ni espíritus chocarreros. Simplemente son su esencia, su alma…

—¿O sea que son ellos mismos, pero no los podemos ver ni tocar? —su madre hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza— Pero… los podemos sentir ¿verdad?

—Así es, hijo. Veo que ya lo entendiste.

.

Algunos minutos más tarde llegaban frente a un complejo de dos plantas, de fachada color azul rey, dos ventanas con su respectivo balcón decorado con enredaderas, y techo de rojas tejas.

.

—Aquí es donde creció tu madre —su padre habló con tono de añoranza—. Éste será nuestro hogar los próximos días.

.

Un rato más tarde se instalaron en su nueva casa, cuyo interior, contraste con el exterior, era de paredes de cálidos colores, piso de losetas rojas y pintorescos muebles rústicos. Si bien era cierto que la modernidad tenía alcance tal que llegaba a lugares tan recónditos como ese, al menos no era tan evidente. Muestra de ello eran el pequeño refrigerador y un radio en la cocina, un teléfono de la época de los 80's sobre una mesita, y el televisor analógico en la sala.

.

—¿Te gustaría ir a ver tu cuarto? —le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa. Él sólo asintió con el mismo gesto— Vamos arriba, te gustará.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, sus ojos azules se abrieron de sobremanera ante la hermosa vista que ofrecía aquél ventanal: primero el patio trasero, donde un gran roble se erguía orgullosamente sobre el césped aún verde, y un columpio pendía de una de sus ramas más fuertes; más adelante se divisaban los tejados rojos de las pintorescas casitas que vio hace rato; y todavía más allá un campo de flores blancas, púrpuras y amarillo-rojizas, que intuyó serían las mismas que las que llevaba aquella gente; por último, y no menos importante, las imponentes montañas que seguramente estarían ahí desde mucho antes que este mismo poblado.

.

—¿Te parece que vayamos a dar una vuelta mañana?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió efusivamente.

.

Las horas transcurrieron amenamente entre los quehaceres de la casa. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir no dudó en ir y asomarse a la ventana, quedando maravillado al ver las mismas casitas con las luces encendidas, el patio y el roble iluminado por algunas luciérnagas, de igual forma que el campo de flores, bajo el astro nocturno y el celestial firmamento negro repleto de estrellas. Aunque la luz de su cuarto ya estuviera apagada, se quedó despierto viendo las luces de las casas apagarse una a una, y oyendo el canto de las cigarras y los grillos. Sin embargo, cuando se apagaba la última luz, vio algo que no estaba en la escena hace un rato: una luz blanca en medio del campo de flores, que parpadeaba y se movía de un lado a otro. Su curiosidad le decía que siguiera observando, pero su cuerpo le rogaba por unas horas de descanso, por lo que nada pudo hacer para evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y se perdieran de lo que sucedía afuera.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **.**

Al ser este el primer episodio no hay notas de autor, pero encontrarán varias a lo largo del fic (que de largo no tendrá mucho, realmente, XD). Aunque ya tengo algunos avances, puede que tarde en actualizar, pues como dije antes, estoy trabajando y aunque tengo acceso a PC y a Internet, realmente dispongo de poco tiempo libre.

Bueno, pues no les aburro más con mi choro mareador. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya lo sé, finalizó noviembre y todavía no termino el fic, ya lo sé. Los motivos ya los he explicado en este y otros fics, así que no los repetiré. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, he decidido continuarlo, pues para mí es como una tradición. Asimismo me gusta terminar lo que empiezo, así me tome la vida entera.

Bueno, supongo que no entraron precisamente para leer esta perorata, así que les dejo el capítulo.

.

Les recuerdo que está apegado a la celebración mexicana (no del todo, ya que entre regiones hay mucha variabilidad), y un poco a la religión católica por su simbolismo. Habrá muerte de personajes y, especialmente en este capítulo, O.o.C., y notas de autor extensas pero no kilométricas.

.

 **Disclaymer: los personajes de Saint Seiya, así como el Día de Muertos, no me pertenecen. Los primeros son propiedad de sus creadores, y el segundo es Obra Maestra del Patrimonio de la Humanidad** _ **,**_ **declarada por la UNESCO en 2003.**

.

* * *

.

 **II.-**

.

Nuevo día. Se encontraba con sus padres en el camposanto. A sus tiernos diez años le hacía un poco raro que éste no luciera los monocromáticos y sombríos colores de la naturaleza muerta como en las películas de terror. De hecho ni siquiera el tiempo estaba nublado, pues un resplandeciente sol daba calor a la Tierra desde lo alto de un cielo azul con unas pocas nubes. Asimismo las flores de tonalidades púrpuras, fucsias, rojas, anaranjadas, amarillo-rojizas y blancas daban colorido a las tumbas de los seres queridos.

.

—¿Para qué es ese caminito que hacen con las flores? —le preguntó a su madre, quien desbarataba algunas flores anaranjadas.

—Es para indicarles a los difuntos el camino a sus casas —respondió ella con parsimonia.

—¿Y por qué huelen tan raro? —inquirió, luego de oler una de ellas y hacer un mohín.

—¡Ay, hijito! Qué cosas dices —soltó su padre con tono risueño.

.

Unos minutos más tarde su madre terminaba de decorar dos tumbas en especial: las de sus bisabuelos. No los había conocido realmente, salvo por una que otra llamada que le hacían a su madre. Tampoco había estado presente en el funeral, pues era demasiado pequeño para eso. Por otro lado, a sus abuelos maternos nunca los conoció, pues su progenitora tampoco lo hizo. Por ende no había ningún sepulcro para ellos.

.

—Bienvenidos sean, abuelitos —con esta frase fueron concluidas las plegarias que la mujer dedicó.

.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando notó algo raro.

.

—¿Por qué a esa tumba no le ponen flores ni velas?

.

En efecto, a unos pasos de los dos sepulcros, había un montículo rectangular de tierra, sobre el que crecían abundantes hierbas. La pequeña cerca de madera a su alrededor estaba destartalada, probablemente por los estragos de la lluvia, el sol y el paso del tiempo. De hecho, sólo la habían reconocido como una tumba por la cruz de madera que trataba de mantenerse erguida, y cuyas letras ya estaban extintas.

.

—Probablemente no tenga familia o se han olvidado de él o ella —espetó su padre.

—Pobrecita.

.

Por compasión, su madre aseó un poco aquella tumba. Si bien no contaban con lo necesario para levantar una cerca nueva o pintar siquiera las letras de la cruz, al menos el sepulcro ya no lucía abandonado. Asimismo ella había puesto unas cuantas flores y dedicado una oración.

.

—Quien quiera que sea, bienvenido.

.

Con esto se daba por concluido el pequeño recibimiento. Estaban por retirarse cuando se le ocurrió algo. Tomó la florecilla que había olfateado —y que todavía no soltaba—, y la desbarató para formar el mismo caminito que su progenitora. Aunque no fue lo suficientemente largo o nítido, al menos había hecho su buena acción del día. Más tarde, ya en casa, ayudaba a sus padres a colocar la ofrendad que año con año ofrecían a sus muertos. Esta consistía en un altar de unos dos peldaños, cubiertos de telas blancas y coloridas hojas de papel de China picado, sobre el que se disponían guisados como mole con pollo y arroz, frutas de temporada, flores de los mismos colores y tipos que en el camposanto, velas encendidas, agua, un plato con sal y una copita de barro negro con algunas ascuas, entre otras cosas. Su madre, quien mejor conocía la tradición, le había explicado a grandes rasgos para qué era cada cosa, y aunque no logró asimilarlo del todo, al menos entendía su importancia.

.

La tarde transcurría rápidamente hasta que llegaron unas visitas, que resultaron ser conocidos de su madre, específicamente una prima política llamada Citlali, y sus dos sobrinos, un pelirrojito de unos diez años llamado Shijima, y un rubio de unos doce años llamado Asmita. Al principio Asmita le pareció algo engreído, pues casi no hablaba, y presentía que lo miraba con desdén; en tanto Shijima era bastante parlanchín y casi no le permitía a ninguno intervenir en la conversación, sino hasta que ésta tomó un rumbo más interesante.

.

—Oye, Shaka —le habló el pelirrojo— ¿Vas a pedir quinto a la calavera?

—¿Qué? —a decir verdad, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Dice que si vamos a las casas a pedir dulces — _tradujo_ Asmita.

—Ah, Halloween —dijo con cierta emoción. El otro rubio asintió— ¡Sí, sí quiero!

.

Al filo del ocaso, y con el permiso de sus padres, los tres niños se encontraban merodeando por las calles, cargando con un chilacayote (1) que fungía como calabaza. Aunque bien era cierto que le desilusionó un poco el no llevar disfraz como otros años, al menos los vecinos no le ponían mala cara, y además de dulces recibía frutas y algo de dinero.

.

—¡Quinto a la calavera, para su pan y su vela! (2) —repetían la frase casa por casa.

.

Después de salir de la última, los tres primos se disponían a irse a casa, pues ya era tarde. Empero unos ruidos los pusieron alerta, y fue hasta ese entonces que se percataron que estaban muy cerca de aquel campo de flores.

.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió Shaka con nerviosismo.

—No sé, vamos a ver —espetó Shijima.

—¿Estás loco? Nos prohibieron ir ahí —replicó el mayor.

—Ay, no seas collón (3) y vamos a ver. Tal y que es un animal.

—¡Qué animal ni qué nada, vámonos!

.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues el pelirrojito se llevaba a Shaka a rastras. Asmita no tuvo de otra más que seguirlos.

.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Asmita al oír los ruidos. Como no le respondían, tuvo que gritar— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Ahí… ahí… —se oyó el eco de su voz.

—¿Hola?

—Hola… hola… —el eco seguía, y los ruidos también.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Shijima, esperando se oyera su propia voz.

—Aquí abajo.

.

Por acto reflejo voltearon, encontrándose con un gato negro que les miraba fijamente. Un grito de horror brotó de sus gargantas ¡y no era para menos si, además de ellos no había nadie más que el gato! Los dos hermanos fueron los primeros en huir, dejando a su primo atrás. Para colmo, Shaka no corrió con suerte y terminó por tropezarse. Por inercia había cerrado los ojos, pero al abrirlos se llevó una sorpresa todavía más grande, pues un par de ojillos, ocultos entre la maleza, le miraban con curiosidad.

.

—Hola, me llamo Mu ¿Y tú?

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

.

 **1.** **Chilacayote** o _Cucurbita ficifolia_ es una planta cucurbitácea (emparentada con la calabaza), de fruto verdoso con manchas blancas y simiente negra, con la pulpa blanca, jugosa y muy fibrosa. Se cultiva en casi todo el mundo y su nombre varía de acuerdo al país. Por ejemplo en México se le llama chilacayote, en España es conocida como cidra cayote, alcayota en Argentina y Chile, calabaza blanca en Perú…

Para el caso de México, el nombre se deriva del náhuatl _**tzilacayotli**_ , probablemente de _tzilac_ 'liso' + _ayotli_ 'calabaza'.

Tiene efectos antiinflamatorios, antioxidantes y antivirales, así como acción sobre enzimas que regulan el metabolismo de los carbohidratos. El fruto tierno suele usarse como verdura, ya sea asado o hervido. El fruto maduro se utiliza en la elaboración de un postre conocido como pelo de ángel, es decir, hebras de la pulpa acarameladas con jarabe de azúcar (más conocido como cristalizado).

Tiene otros usos más, pero hice su mención principalmente porque en antaño en México se acostumbraba sacarle la pulpa a dicho fruto, tal como la calabaza de Castilla, amarrarle un cordón y hacerle los agujeros a modo de cara. Además se colocaba en el interior un trocito de vela encendido y no había mucho pierde, ya que anteriormente se daban monedas a los niños y dulces pequeños, y normalmente no importaba tanto que se llenara, sino el simple hecho de salir a pedir quinto a la calaverita. Ahora el chilacayote se ha sustituido por calabazas de plástico.

 **2.** Aunque hay parecido entre pedir _quinto a la calavera_ o el famoso _dulce o truco_ , se cuenta que el quinto a la calaverita lo pedían las personas pobres que no tenían forma de enterrar a sus muertos. De ahí la naturaleza de la frase, aunque claro que hay más frases que difieren de esta.

 **3\. Collón** o miedoso.

 **.**

Bueno, ya acabamos. Ya lo sé, mucho O.o.C, pero en esta línea de tiempo son niños y lo consideré necesario. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Un review con una crítica constructiva, comentario, felicitación o sugerencia nunca le cae mal a nadie. Nos leemos hasta la próxima. Chaito.


End file.
